Healing the Past, Fighting the Future
by completeinsanity
Summary: Shiori, a female ninja who has had a really bad past and trying to deal from it. She is running away from people chasing her when she bumps into Naruto and Sakura. She decides to stay with them to protect herself and everyone around her.
1. Chapter 00: Intro

Healing the Past, Fighting the Future (Naruto Shippuden) Intro

* * *

**A/N: The first ones are really short, my apologies D:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters, if i did would I be writing a fanfic?**

You are running through a thick forest. You don't even know where you are anymore. All you can think about is the feeling of almost certain doom. You can sense them closing in from all sides of the forest, one person in particular sent pure fear into your mind. Run faster, faster, it's the only thing you can think. "I don't have enough weapons for this, not now, I don't even have the strength right now" How ironic, for being someone with immense power you sure do feel pathetic right about now. Suddenly you feel a sharp pain across your shoulder. Shit, obviously not fast enough. You stop running and face your pursuers. This is it, the only words in your mind saying I. AM. GOING. TO. DIE. You see 19 ninjas in front of you. They don't attack though; they are waiting from their leaders orders. "Nice to see you again, Shiori," he said to you "It's been a while, two years right? I sure have missed you, did you miss me?" You are not listening to him instead your thinking about your odds to win this fight, 19 strong ninjas against weak little you, who is low on chakra. Odds didn't look good…


	2. Chapter 1: Recovering

**Healing the Past, Fighting the Future (Naruto Shippuden) Part 2: Recovering**

* * *

"Well? Aren't you going to say hello, Shiori?" You looked at the man who ruined your entire life. Damn, why did this have to happen right now, when you have no ability to fight? "Well let's get this over with, shall we, Shiori? You know what I want from you. And I will get it." Suddenly he wasn't there anymore and you felt a kunai rip through your arm. Soon you felt another rip only this time through your leg. You only have enough chakra to use one small attack without dropping unconscious. You could always use THAT but that's what they wanted and you vowed never to let it out again. Suddenly pure instinct took over you and you were running again. You were soon out of the trees and onto a well-worn road.

WHERE THE HECK DID THIS-- you didn't have time to finish your angry thought. The ninjas caught up with you again. You were being attacked from all sides. You quickly perform the handseals to put up a shield. The kunai that was thrown at you was deflected and you managed to save your life. Barely. Now you were out of chakra. You should have been dizzy with your previous injuries but they were already gone. You were gasping with fear and anger. "I'm not supposed to die yet!" you thought. You are attacked by 6 ninjas from the back and acquired various painful injuries. You are on the verge of fainting. Before you are completely knocked out you see two people running toward you, a pink haired girl and a guy with spiky blond hair. You wanted to tell them to run, but you fell completely unconscious. You woke up to find yourself in a small room of an inn. Your sense of HIM is not gone. He must have left. In that case why are you still alive? Even more a question why do you feel completely healed and fresh on chakra?


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Someone New

Healing the Past, Fighting the Future (Naruto Shippuden) Part 2: Meeting Someone New

* * *

A/N: See how they're steadily getting longer; I'm so proud of myself XD. Also PLEASE review, I have no idea what people think of my stories ;D.

* * *

You think back to what happened, all you remember is seeing the blonde-haired boy and the pink- haired girl running toward you. OH NO!! "Crap, I hope they didn't die, or get hurt!" You really hope they got away before something bad happens to them. You wonder where you are and look out the window; you seem to be in a city inn of some sort. That's weird! When did you get here? Suddenly the door opened, and you jumped up with 3 kunai already in your hand. A shocked pink-haired girl stood staring at you. "WOW.. I didn't think you would be able to stand after what happened to you! I healed the wounds, your life shouldn't be in any danger" When you didn't move, and gave her a suspicious look she said "Oh it's okay, I wont attack you, my name is Sakura what's yours?" "S-S-Shiori" "Nice to meet you" she said. "You give her a half-smile, and say "Thank you very much for your help, but I have got to get going now, I'll pay for the room up front."

As you start walking toward the door she steps in your way, "Look." she said, "I know you probably think your okay enough to go outside, and fight again, but those injuries you had were very, very serious, I don't think that you should leave for the next two days, and also if your worried about being attacked again, its alright because I convinced Naruto to stay here with you." She smiled again. "Who's Naruto?" you asked while thinking, that's a funny name. "Oh h--" Once again the door burst open and you see a boy about your age dressed in a black and orange jumpsuit, he had spiky blonde hair, light blue eyes, and dark lines on his face that had an appearance of whiskers. "SAKURAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN" he yelled, "Shut up idiot, and say hi to Shiori" He glanced at me, "Hi! I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO, are you alright?" He looked concerned. Hmm you haven't met people like them for a long time. "Wha-- Oh yea I'm fine, Thank you very much for your help." You gave a bow of gratitude. "awkward silence "OKAY!! TIME TO LEAVE SHIORI ALONE!" said Sakura. "Okay well I guess we better get going, rest and heal" They left, and you didn't have much to do… You didn't want to burden them, but staying with a group right now would be the most logical thing for you to do until you have enough power to kill that person, any way you decided to stay here for the night.


	4. Chapter 3: That Night

A/N: I'M SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!!

* * *

You here a knock at the door, you look at the clock its 12:00 AM. You hurry to open it, but sadly you trip, due to your natural clumsiness and drowsiness. "Hey, are you alright?!" You hear a guys voice... ohh it's NARUTO. You quickly put on something more decent than your normal pajamas, and open the door. "Hey, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" You bit back a sarcastic retort, after all your sure he doesn't want to bother you. "No, it's alright. Is there something you wanted?" "Well, I was sort of wondering if you could take a walk with me, I wanted to ask you something" He said. " Oh! Of course. Lets go." You guys walk close to the inn, but not staying directly on the path. It was a really pretty night, and the stars were shining really brightly. "So," Naruto started," Not to sound suspicious or anything, but who was chasing you? And why?" "Oh…well" You should've seen this coming, I mean what type of sane person saves someone, and doesn't try do find out why they needed to be saved. "Well, his name is Kouhei, and well... he -- he WAS someone who was very, very important to me." This was very hard for you to say, but after all you owed him an explanation. "What, do you mean was?" Naruto asked "Well... he did something… umm—" "If it's too hard to say, it's alright" He quickly interrupted. You looked at him gratefully. "The reason Kouhei is after me is because, I have something that would give him a lot of power, and he really wants it, he is willing to kill thousands and put millions more people into suffering to get it." You saw dimly under the moonlight that Naruto's face expression changed. He looked angry, but sad at the same time. You wonder why. "Well, then" He said "We'll make sure he doesn't get it!" You looked at him bewildered. He said WE.. You've never met someone who was so willing to help a random stranger. "Thank you", you whisper, and suddenly you feel extremely tired and swayed from exhaustion. "Oh, we should be getting back" Naruto said. He walked you to your room and wished you goodnight. Before falling asleep, you felt very happy, as you drifted into random dreams you thought, "It's really great to have someone to talk to..."


	5. Chapter 4: The Fight

Healing the Past, Fighting the Future (Naruto Shippuden) Part 5: The fight

**A/N: I've been so busy lately, and depressed. Also would you guys PLEASE leave reviews? If you don't I don't know whether to keep going or not!!  
**

* * *

You wake up early that morning… and momentarily are dazed of where you are. You around you and remember. You decide to go outside and train for a bit. As your getting dressed you here a knock on the door, it's Sakura. "Hi!" "Hey" you reply. "Naruto and I were thinking that maybe you should come to Konoha with us!" You already realized that both Naruto and Sakura are ninjas, you could tell by the headband. You have heard of Konoha before. It didn't seem like a bad idea. "I don't want to get in th--" You were cut off by Naruto who just walked through the door. "You won't be, don't worry."

You guys are walking through another forest to get to Konoha(which is pretty damn far from here) when you feel the sudden presence of Kouhei pretty near. CRAP!! You look behind you to see that both Naruto and Sakura stopped walking. They look at you, and you wonder if you should wait and fight them off or not. After all, you weren't alone this time, and plus you were much stronger than the last confrontation. "THERE SHE IS!!" You here Kouhei's voice to the side, you turn and your mouth falls wide open. There behind him were at least 60 ninjas ready to fight. You definitely can't run away here, you will be killed in a second. Kouhei smiled at you and yelled to about half the ninjas "You guys go after the other kids, we'll go after Shiori." The fight quickly engages, and you take out 9 highly explosive tags and attached them to your kunai and throw it toward the ninjas. There is a huge explosion and the dust gives you 10 second of delay time and you perform complicated hand seals that make the ground near you open up and make a giant hole, as some as the dust clears up, you see four ninjas running up to you and falling into the hole. "Idiots" you think and quickly cover the deep hole, so that he wouldn't be able to get out. You see twenty kunai's come near you and quickly use replacement technique. Suddenly you feel something hit you from the back and you turn to see a thick string of chakra tying your arms and legs together. You feel the chakra being drawn out of you as you see the ends of the string attaching them to a large barrier made of chakra. There was now you, (tied down, so not much you can do) and 30 ninjas inside the barrier. Everything else was automatically blocked out. Neither Naruto nor Sakura could get in. You look up to see Kouhei giving you his stupid twisted smile. "I see you now have people who are trying to protect you." He said, "Do they know what you did?" You would've killed him if it wasn't for the stupid chakra rope that was not only making you immobile but it was also sucking out your chakra to make the shield. "You stupid BD, I hope you burn in H!" you yelled at him. "We'll see" he said Suddenly one of the ninjas appeared behind you and put his hands on you back. You felt extreme pain and screamed, the pain seemed to go on forever, and then it stopped. You were gasping for breath and you could here Kouhei's cold laughter. "If you want the pain to stop why don't you just give up now and give me what I want?" DAMN B you promised yourself that you would never use that stupid power again, not after what happened that time. And no way were you going to let Kouhei get it, after all for him to get that power, you would need to die in the process.


	6. Chapter 5: Dying

**Healing the Past, Fighting the Future (Naruto Shippuden) Part 6: Dying**

A/N: I know the labels are screwed up.. I can't fix them!! SORRY!

* * *

"GET THE F AWAY FROM ME KOUHEI!" you yelled. He smiled again as the ninja behind you put his hands on your back again. This time the pain was much, much worse. Once the pain stopped you could see the cuts on your body from the attack healing. "I see you still automatically heal" Kouhei said while taking out a kunai. You glared at him and said nothing, you were still breathing hard. Suddenly Kouhei plunged the kunai into your arm. You flinched as you saw the gash on your arm from the kunai heal quickly. You quickly looked outside of the barrier and saw both Naruto and Sakura trying to penetrate the shield. "You should tell your stupid friends to stop trying; it's not going to break." You tried to kick him and failed. "So how did this work again?" Kouhei said.

"You have to be in danger of death, am I right?" 'OH CRAP', he remembered, you thought. "Go for it like you were going to kill her" Kouhei said to the ninja behind you. You felt yourself stiffen; this was going to be very, very painful. One last time you felt the ninja's hands on your back. ... With this much pain there was no doubt in your mind that you were going to die. As you accepted that fact you felt unbelievable power rush through you, and a large amount of chakra. As the chakra rope tired to suck out this new found chakra from you the shield burst due to the large amount of power built into the chakra, it was just too much stress. As the power enveloped you, you started to have a sense of unconsciousness, like you were about to fall asleep.

Suddenly you felt the power slipping away from you and started to get abnormally weak, you could fell your heart rate slowing, as you slowly slipped into death. You looked up to see Kouhei performing hand seals which was drawing the power out of you. You were on the verge of death when you felt the power rush back to you; you looked up to see Naruto kick Kouhei from the back, distracting him. Before passing out you remember seeing about thirty Narutos and Sakura fighting the ninjas.


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

**Healing the Past, Fighting the Future (Naruto Shippuden) Part 7: The Truth**

A/N: THIS ONE'S REALLY LONG!! It gives all the background information... I hope you guys like it! Please review!

* * *

You woke up and looked around you. You were back at the SAME inn you were before. You slowly remembered what happened and realized both Naruto and Sakura were fighting before you fainted. Ugh. You can't believe you fainted... it just proves you're not strong enough to win a fight. But, either way that's what happened. You quickly ran out the door, and scanned the hallway for the room that Naruto was in. You found the room and knocked. The door quickly opened to reveal a completely unhurt Naruto. You gaped at him. "What is it? Why are you staring at me like that, Shiori?" he asked. You looked blankly up at him, "YOUR NOT INJURED AT ALL!!" you blushed, that sounded like you wanted him to be hurt. "I mean- it's not that I want you to be hurt, but with that many ninjas fighting you and--" your voice trailed off. Naruto looked at you funny. "Well, after the main guy, Kouhei right?" he asked. You nodded. "Well you passed out, he ran away leaving the rest of the ninjas to fight us. They weren't that strong so both me and Sakura managed to fight them off. But, still I did get a little hurt, but I heal from most injuries after a night's rest." "Is Sakura ok?" you asked.

"Yea, she is alright, but she hasn't completely healed yet, she needs another day of rest," he answered. You sighed in relief. The important thing was that she was alright.

You needed to think about stuff for a while

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yea?"

"Can I talk to you later tonight?"

"Uhhhhh sure..."

You went back to your room. You needed to explain everything to Naruto, after all it was your fault they got involved into this. That was the second time they saved you. You have to let both him and Sakura know why they had to save you.

LATER THAT DAY (night time)

You knocked on Naruto's door and were greeted with astonishing blue eyes.

"So you ready?" You asked

"Yep let's go!"

You were waling beside him outside on the moonlit path. How were you going to start this?

"Shiori?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh... um here let's sit down its kinda long"

You both sat down on a couple of large rocks on the side of the path. Well it was now or never…

"Okay," you started "I think that since my stupidity has involved you and Sakura into fights, it's time I owe you an explanation"

"Oh," Naruto said, and waited for you to go on.

Here it goes…

"Well I was born in a small ninja village, not to powerful; it wasn't the most powerful village

but we could definitely fight off danger pretty well. Most of my family was killed when I was pretty young, it really devastated me, but my mom survived and we helped each other get through it. There was one other person who helped me get through that time, and that was...Kouhei. He was my boyfriend at the time and I really, really loved him. Seemingly he loved me too. So after three years, Kouhei came up to me with a couple of ninjas behind him and stabbed me in the back with a kunai. I probably would've died if I didn't heal automatically. Kouhei knew I healed fast though he never said anything about it. Anyway, as I was healing the ninjas behind him spoke to him and said that he was right. I was very confused, it's not like my boyfriend usually stabbed me from time to time. A started yelling at him to quit being ridiculous when he suddenly knocked me unconscious. I remember thinking that this had to be a horrible stupid joke that I would beat up Kouhei for later. So later when I woke up Kouhei came in and started saying stuff I didn't really understand. Stuff about death, me not dying when I was supposed to, stuff like that. When I asked him what the hell he was talking about he smiled at me. It was a smile I've never seen on him before, it made him look evil. He asked me if I had ever wondered who killed my family, and why, wasn't I dead along with them. I mean of course I wondered who killed my family, but my family was really great, there was never any reason to kill them. I even discussed this with my mother, but she always avoided the subject! I decided to stop making her uncomfortable about the topic and I completely stopped speaking about my family. While I was thinking, Kouhei smiled his stupid smile again and said if I ever realized I was slightly different from everyone else. I realized he was talking about at once. I reflected upon how most people avoided me, I just answered that I seemed pretty unsocial that's all. I smiled at him, still hoping that there was still someway for this situation to be a joke. I didn't see what he was talking about and I told him that whatever prank he was trying to pull, it was extremely stupid, and he should stop. He smiled once again and left the room. I decided to play along to his idiotic joke. Then one of the moronic ninjas from before came in and told me to go with him. Though I could completely kill the ninja, I decided not to hurt someone who was trying to play some prank, and did what I was told. The ninja lead me outside to see Kouhei standing next to my mother with a knife pointed to her. I stared bewildered for a second, then I realized there was no way this could be a lie. He was going to kill my mother! As I screamed and tried to run toward them, the ninja behind me grabbed me and I couldn't get out of his grip. I watched my mother, my last member of my family get killed in front of me."

You stopped for a second pulling in a deep breath, and holding in tears that were threatening to pour out. You started once again "As Kouhei walked toward me with another kunai, I remember feeling a jolt of fear, and then I felt unusually sleepy, and don't remember much from there, except for a lot of blood. When I woke up again I felt myself unable to move, and I was in front of the entire village. I quickly scanned the people and found Kouhei badly injured talking to the village leader. I tried to attack him but I couldn't move for some reason. The village leader told me why **I** killed my mother and attacked Kouhei. I stared at him blankly. I didn't kill my mother! Before I could retort to his stupid accusations the village leader interrupted and said that with the type of power that I had this would happen sooner or later and that I was officially banished from the village. I had two days to leave. I tried to tell the villagers that it wasn't me who killed my mother and that I didn't know how Kouhei got injured. He said I lost control of the power inside of me and I tried to kill everyone around me. I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. What power? The healing power was nothing drastic. I screamed for an explanation, when the village leader finally offered details to what he was saying. He explained to me that I was born with immense power inside of me, a power that gets released when I am in fear of my death. The leader said that many people wanted that sort of power and the village was attacked by unknown ninjas for it. Though the village wanted to give me up at that time, my entire family fought to keep me alive, concluding of everyone dying. I was in a state of shock, how no one seemed it fit to enlighten me with this information mystified me. But with no choice left, I left the village after that. Soon after I left, I found out that Kouhei knew what was inside of me and stayed with me all those years to figure out how the power is triggered. I also found that it was Kouhei who set up the attack on my village to get me. It was his fault my entire family is dead. And since then I have been running from him and he has been chasing me."

There that was it. Naruto sat there for a long time, silent.


	8. Chapter 7: Konoha

**Healing the Past, Fighting the Future (Naruto Shippuden) Part 8: Konoha**

A/N: I'M BAACCKK!! Please just leave one review. It would mean a lot to me. Even if it was like three words, I really need to know if writing these stories are worth it. :D

* * *

You were a little afraid to look up at him. What if he hated you like everybody else? What if he thought you were a killer, and a monster? Or what if he thought you were too dangerous to go along with them? You looked up and saw him looking the other way. It was completely silent for a few moments. When he finally looked back at you, he nodded. He was about to say something but changed his mind. He gave you a small smile and said "You should go get some sleep. We are leaving for Konoha tomorrow." He seemed unable to say anything else. You nodded and walked slowly back to your room, but before you got there you heard Naruto mumble something you didn't quite catch, but it sounded like "know what it feels like." You didn't know what he was saying or what he thought about you now. You sighed and decided to go to sleep. After all, it's not like he said that you shouldn't go with them. You sat there, thinking for a little while about what's going to happen and how you were going to deal with it. You looked at the clock. It was 5:30 AM, WHAT THE HECK? You just spent three hours thinking!!

2 hours later

"SHIORI, are you awake?" You woke up to Sakura's voice. Damn you only got two hours of sleep. You did not function well when you only got two hours of sleep. You got up and opened the door. "we should get going!" Sakura said. You could see Naruto was right behind her. You flashed him a quick smile and to your relief he smiled back. That's great, that means he doesn't hate you! You sighed and started to get ready. "How long will it take to get to Konoha?" you asked Sakura. "Oh about a day, half a day if we really hurry." You nodded And you planned what was going to happen when you got to Konoha. Hopefully if everything worked out you could stay in Konoha for some time get stronger and train. Hopefully meet new people and start a new life after you got your revenge on Kouhei. You finished getting dressed and joined Sakura and Naruto and started out

half a day later

"OK WE ARE HERE!" Naruto shouted. You looked up to see the entrance to village. It was really late at night so you wondered where you were going to stay. You had money, that wasn't a problem, and least your old village gave you enough money to last through your entire life. Maybe you should get a house or something? While you were walking through the village Sakura decided she should go home get rest. You were walking when Naruto when you asked "Umm where am I going to stay?" "Oh Shit, I didn't think of that! I guess the Hokage is still awake, after all she is supposed to be working. Lets go see her." When you got near her office Naruto asked you to wait for a while. He went in and you heard a lot of shouting... finally "SHIORI!! Come in here!"

You went in and you saw a young blond woman sitting at the desk. That must be the Hokage (you heard somewhere that her name is Tsunade). "Well," Tsunade began, "The only places open right now is apartment near Naruto's will that be okay?" Oh yay! You were next to someone you knew! "Yes, that would be perfect, thank you very much." You answered. "Naruto show her were you live" While Naruto was walking you started feeling dead tired. Why? Oh yea because you only had two hours of sleep. As you stifled a yawn, Naruto said "Shiori are you okay?" "Yes, I'm just extremely sleepy." You heard him mumble something about not what he meant but you didn't care due to your sleepiness. He showed you were you would be living and you quickly rushed into your new home and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: KouheiAgain

**Healing the Past, Fighting the Future (Naruto Shippuden) Part 8: Kouhei....Again**

I'm sorry I've been gone so long. My life has been...stressful. I'm writing once again and probably am here to stay :D. So thank you all for still reading!!

BTW In case you didn't notice Shiori's jutsu's control all four elements XD

* * *

You were peacefully sleeping in your room (wow that hasn't happened in a while.) You suddenly heard a noise and you abruptly woke up. You jumped out of the bed and opened your eyes to see Kouhei. How the HELL did he get inhere?! He watched you for a second before he suddenly attacked you. Ugh. You were still half-asleep you weren't ready for this! You quickly performed a wind jutsu and a giant gust of air came from the open window and threw him off course. He fell to the ground and you used an earth jutsu to trap him to the ground. Both techniques took a large toll out of your chakra. You thought Kouhei was down so you went closer to kill him. Suddenly, the ground trap exploded. Damn, he used an exploding tag to get out.

You once again used a wind technique but it was sharper and stronger. You watched as cuts and injuries appeared where the wind hit him. You suddenly heard a loud noise from the door and saw Naruto barge in. "Shiori?!" was all he had time to shout before Kouhei charged at him. Now both of them were outside. "Shoot!" you shouted as you ran outside with your weapons, and used one last bit of your chakra to make the wind hit Kouhei again. You looked up gasping to see a badly injured Kouhei and sighed in relief. You quickly grabbed your kunai when a giant ball of chakra hit you and you fell to your knees. You remember this; it was Kouhei's signature technique. He concentrated his chakra to his hand and when it had reached enough energy, he threw it. You gasped in pain and got up again. You looked at Naruto. Wait...there were 2 Naruto! How did that happen? You watched as he created a ball of chakra (Rasengan with a little bit of wind element) into his hand and ran into Kouhei, who doing the same with his own technique. Then, there was an explosion. After the dust cleared a little bit, you could see a badly injured Kouhei running away and an unconscious Naruto on the floor.

You were about to chase after Kouhei when a sudden pain sent you back to the floor. You looked over to Naruto and his injuries seemed bad. Screw Kouhei, you'd get him later. You sat down for a minute and quickly carried Naruto to a hospital. As soon as you got in, people took over and asked you if you needed help with any of your injuries. You shook your head and prayed that Naruto would be ok. The people in the hospital told you to go home so you nodded and left. You went into your new house and looked at the disaster. 'Will I never get full night's sleep?' You cleaned up as much as you could and slowly drifted off to sleep. You had bad dreams that night. You kept seeing Kouhei kill your mother and then killing Naruto and Sakura, and you not being able to do anything about it. You woke up in the early morning, gasping from fear.

It was already seven in the morning so you decided to go visit Naruto, though you didn't know whether he would be awake or not. Probably not, he was very badly injured. You walked over to the hospital and found his room. You walked in and you saw him wide awake. "What the hell? How did you heal so damn fast?" "It's because I'm the strongest ninja in the village." You smiled and sat next to him. "But seriously, are you okay? You went through a hard fight last night because of me." You looked away after the last part. People were always getting hurt because of you. "Nah, it's okay, something was bound to happen sooner or later, and I had much worse injuries than this before." You looked back at him in relief. "I wanted to thank you for everything, saving me three times already, and it hasn't even been a week." You sighed, "You know I don't know anything about you except your name and where you live. Tell me about yourself." He ended up telling you about him wanting to be Hokage and he actually told you about the nine-tailed fox..... You sat there in shock. Wow...he had just as much, if not more trouble in his life, as you did! You looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, I know how it feels." "I know, you just have to learn to deal with it." He smiled at you and you smiled back. He then told you about Sasuke and what happened and so on. You listened intently and then thought of a brilliant idea. You heard a knock on the door and you let Sakura in "SHIORI! Are you okay?!" "Yea I'm fine... umm.. I'll let Naruto fill you in on what happened I really need to go!" You rushed out the door and to the Hokage building. You knocked and walked in face to face with Tsunade. You politely greeted her and then you got to the main point of why you were here. "I was wondering since it seems like I am going to stay in this village for a while I could become an official ninja. I already have the skills and the knowledge to surpass a Genin." She looked over you and said that she has already researched your background and she agreed. YES! You thanked her quickly and ran out to the street. You suddenly collided with someone else and fell to the floor. "I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! OH MY GOD!" You quickly helped her up and you looked to see a purple haired and light purple eyed girl blushing madly at you. "I'm so sorry" you said yet again, "Did I hurt you?" "N-No." She said shyly, "I've never seen you around before are you new here?" "Yea, umm...I'm Shiori! It's nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too..." She answered timidly.


End file.
